Berwald Oxenstierna
Berwald Oxenstierna is a character from the manga series, Hetalia, and the Tea Leaves series. Appearance and Personality Appearance Berwald has short, light blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. He wears a long blue overcoat that appears to be the naval uniform of the 2nd commander from 1920, along with a matching hat, a black shirt and tie, black pants, gloves, boots, and a Nordic Cross necklace under his shirt; he also wears glasses. He is the tallest of all five Nordics; there is approximately a 12cm difference between him and Tino (the latter standing at about 170cm, which would make Berwald 182cm). He is the same height as Ivan. His face is said to be the same shape as Ludwig's and wanted the idea to make "a very stern expression" more prominent. In a 2011 blog post, Himaruya mentioned Berwald was "quite muscular." Personality Berwald was once a viking and was known by numerous titles such as "The Lion of Northern Europe", "The Conqueror Of The Baltic Sea", and "The Supreme Ruler of Scandinavia". In Hetalia Drama CD Interval Vol. 3: Nordic Five!, Tino implied that Berwald is very strong, for he was able to defeat seven countries alone, only with Tino as his ally during the battle with Toris and Feliks. In modern times, he practices neutrality in military matters; he has calmed down and currently puts his strength into welfare. He is silent and difficult to understand; his taciturnity is due to the fact that he was born in a cold area. Deep down, he is actually quite playful, but it's rarely shown because of his intimidating aura. He embarrasses easily and because of this he becomes too shy to say anything. His Volume 4 profile states he is often overcome with emotion but never shows it. In the volume 4 omake comic, it was stated (by Eduard) he was better at coercion than Ludwig. His hobbies include making furniture, glass crafts and art. In Comic Diary 7, he is shown to be good at sewing, as he made adjustments of his old clothing for Tino, due to their noticeable height difference. It is said that his canned Surströmming can be used as a deadly weapon. He speaks in a middle-Fukushima accent, often translated as grunts and truncated words. Despite his silence, he apparently takes interest in arguments and debates. In Episode 14 published in the March 2013 edition of Comic Birz, it's hinted that Berwald may not fully be aware how scary he appears to others, as seen when he appeared shocked when a mother and son appeared terrified of him while Tino tried to reassure them that Berwald wasn't angry. Back Story Berwald is first seen in a brief cameo in Episode 01, sitting next to Tino in the meeting room. He later appears in Episode 14 as one of the many characters stuck in line at the supermarket, and comments that it is a peaceful day. Tino then offers to tell Berwald a joke about Russians, to pass the time in the long line. In the English dub, Berwald's line was mistakenly dubbed as one of America's, causing the role of Tino's joke-listening friend to change from Berwald to Alfred, albeit with Berwald's SD image in a bubble still present. He does not appear again until World Series in episodes 69 and 70, adapting the Su-san and I and The Violent Sve of Northern Europe Takes a Mighty Swing! strips from the webcomic. He also appears in Extra Episode 1 which adapts from The Chatty Nordics strip from the third volume. In The Beautiful World, Berwald makes appearances in Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club!! Second Half, Russia and Friends, and Our Failure. He also appears in a brief scene in Finding Santa. In The World Twinkle, he makes appearances in the Nordic-centered episodes, Meeting of the Nordic and The Nordic Five +α. His character design was altered slightly for the anime; his blond hair changed to a light brown while his eyes became a darker brown, matching the way he appeared in the Meeting of the World strip. However, in Episode 69, his appearance was changed to fit his original design, as his hair was given a "yellow hue" similar to Tino's. In The Beautiful World, his hair was changed to a light blond and his eyes were given a greenish-blue color, similar to how he appears in the manga and current artwork. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Andersen Densen Eduard von Bock Tino Väinämöinen Ladonia Gilbert Beilschmidt Main Article: Gilbert Beilschmidt Sealand Trivia Source * http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Sweden Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human